<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>产检 by alittlechick (square2222)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843632">产检</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/square2222/pseuds/alittlechick'>alittlechick (square2222)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, all大龙 - Freeform, 路人龙 - Freeform, 郑云龙 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/square2222/pseuds/alittlechick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>孕早期的肚子显怀不算明显，样子和郑云龙年轻时的小肚子差不多，梦回北舞。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zheng Yunlong/Everyone, Zheng Yunlong/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>产检</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*很不干净、很不做人<br/>*mob<br/>*rape<br/>*孕妇、生理性别男</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>孕早期的肚子显怀不算明显，样子和郑云龙年轻时的小肚子差不多，梦回北舞。<br/>
由于怀孕不久，郑云龙的工作还在继续，很不容易找出一天空闲时间去医院做产检。</p><p>男女有别，随行的助理被留在外面，郑云龙独自一人走进检查室。医生核对了他的名字，然后告知他脱下下半身的衣服躺在诊察床上。<br/>
郑云龙依言照做，上身衣着整齐下身一丝不挂，大张双腿，膝弯搁在腿拖上。医生帮郑云龙调了靠背的角度，用松紧带固定住腿托上的小腿，然后拉上帘子，自腰部隔绝郑云龙的视线。<br/>
医生打量孕妇的光裸下体，小腹隆起一个温柔的弧度，阴茎乖顺地伏在耻毛中，穴口轻微瑟缩，似在紧张之中努力放松。他伸出中指，打着圈细细抚摸穴口四周的褶皱，帮助括约肌放松。十几圈后中指探进小穴，内里狭窄而干涩，勉强进入一个指节就滞涩住，前进不能。医生只好蹲下，嘴巴凑近郑云龙腿间去吸吮舔舐，把会阴和后穴整个裹在口腔里，舌尖不停地撩拨隐秘的软肉，硬挺着舌头如同性器用力地顶向后穴深处。<br/>
郑云龙不清楚自己的身体发生了什么，他能感受到下体湿透了，有什么滑腻的东西摩擦他的皮肤、试图冲进后穴里。他忍受着奇异触感带来的性冲动，竭力放松臀上的肌肉，双手扶住小腹护着，身体不敢挪动半分。<br/>
郑云龙的下体被舔了个遍，泛着水光，后穴已经完全地湿软，医生这时再探入手指，总算顺利地整根没入肠肉。他换用两根手指扩张甬道，肠液随着抽插的动作飞溅开来。进出时指腹总会碾过略硬一处，医生就用手指按压着仔细检查一番，没几分钟就看见阴茎微微勃起，尿道口溢出透明液体，身体紧绷，几乎是抽搐地反弓向上到达高潮。<br/>
郑云龙的理智几乎被羞耻感与快感吞没，他捂着嘴，本能地想要夹紧双腿，但双腿被牢牢绑着，只能毫无保留地在陌生人面前袒露自己。医生这时走到郑云龙面前说，郑先生，麻烦在检查时不能乱动，会影响到孩子，我来帮你控制一下。不等郑云龙回复，医生就又摸出两条带子，把郑云龙的手臂也绑在扶手上。<br/>
郑云龙是一塌糊涂的，阴茎和穴里流了太多的水，连臀肉和床之间也是一片粘腻，后穴阖不拢，露出小洞里暗红的肉，是准备完全的样子。医生解开裤带，掏出自己的鸡巴撸了几把，对准下面的洞插进去。<br/>
插入的过程很顺利，层叠的肠肉温暖而博爱，柔软地吞下一根阴茎。医生扶着郑云龙的胯开始肏他，每一次浅浅地留下龟头，又整根没入，顶端会碾压过郑云龙的前列腺，狠狠地顶撞在宫颈口上，郑云龙的身体随着撞击的动作上上下下，耻骨与会阴碰撞作响，腾空的双脚在空中摇晃着。<br/>
郑云龙看不到是什么医疗器械在检查他的身体，炙热的一根，形状像是阴茎，动作起来又如此像是性交，让他有一种正在公共场合、在陌生人面前被肏的错觉。这个认识颇为羞耻，却使快感翻倍。<br/>
双手被绑，嘴皮也被咬尽，郑云龙再也控制不住自己的喉咙，断断续续地小声呻吟，张着嘴巴口水也流出来。他感受到越来越强烈的冲撞，在过载的快感里，他却找回了一丝清醒。“孩子……”他在淫乱的呻吟中勉强开口，“小心……”<br/>
医生捏着郑云龙腿根的软肉，越来越快越来越用力，他正在射精边缘，不管不顾地肏穴，肠肉也翻开，交合处一片红肿，直到精液射进子宫深处。郑云龙浪叫着随之再次到达高潮，双腿绷直，后穴汁液横流，阴茎仍是半勃起的状态，只吐出一拨一拨前列腺液。<br/>
医生抚摸着郑云龙微凸的小腹，那里孕育着一个小的生命。他或者她还没有降临人间，还没有见过自己的父亲，但是通过母亲的阴道先认识了另一个男人的精液。<br/>
检查室的门突然被推开，一个穿着白大褂的人进来呵斥道：你是什么人。鸡巴还没收起来的“医生”夺门而出，门口一些好奇的孕妇和家属伸脖子向门里面看。布帘挡住了屋内孕妇的脸，只能看到他躺在诊察床上，长腿大张，后穴里缓缓流淌出浊白的液体。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢你读到这里。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>